Slipped
by demonicange1
Summary: sasuke slips up... in front of his rabid fangirls! SASUNARU FLUFFYNESS


DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or any of the characters (not even the rabid fangirls)

My hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly as I watched the blonde dobe attempt to gain Sakura's affections. She would toss her pink hair over her shoulders and attempt to ignore his flattery. Naruto looked slightly (understatement) devastated, but pouted like a child. I sighed glad that Sakura had not been charmed by the obvious sweetness of Naruto.

Yes, that's right. I, Uchiha Sasuke, just referred to Naruto as sweet, not Sakura. Sorry to disappoint my fans, but I am firmly gay and in love with a certain spot of blonde-hair, blue-eyed sunshine.

I sighed, completely frustrated at this point. Our relationship hadn't changed much since my willing return after defeating both my brother and Orochimaru. I remembered the disbelief I felt when Naruto convince me Tsunade to announce that I had been undercover to defeat the two evil beings, completely clearing the word "traitor" out of my description. I still couldn't quite believe that I was allowed to walk the streets of Konoha. I brought myself back to the present as I felt Naruto approach. The blonde smiled that 100-watt smile he always seemed to wear.

"You looked miles away Sasuke-teme! Stay with us, ne?" His voice was loud, but I had acquired a liking for the self-assured, brash tone.

"I was lost in thought, dobe," I said, surprisingly responsive "I know it's an unfamiliar territory for you, but-" I cut myself off as I hastily had to dodge a well-placed kunai. Naruto glaring, but his eyes were sparkling from the familiar banter.

At that point, Sakura bashed us smartly over our heads with her bare fists.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as the girl smiled sweetly.

"Sorry boys, I just couldn't take the whining anymore," she chirped cheerily.

I growled at being called a boy at the age of 19, but quickly let it go reminding myself how nice it felt not to have Sakura swooning over me. (She had gotten over her crush and opted for the ever-attentive Lee.) Naruto still sat nursing his head as Sakura turned away,

"Now, you guys behave," instructed Sakura, her back still turned to us. "I have to meet Lee now, and I don't want you two killing each other or-"

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto cut in "Enjoy you date!" She turned and beamed at the happy blonde still sitting next to me. She practically ran off, clutching her face that was burning with a dark blush.

I eyed the blonde suspiciously was his "Sakura love" all an act after all? I have been convinced until he had happily told her to go off with Lee. That could mean that his flattery was just an old habit. He was now reclining comfortably and idly chattered about the clear sky. I just watched him taking in his features rather than his words until I noticed him looking at me expectantly.

"Teme! Aren't you listening?"

"Should I be?" I asked. I couldn't help but be mean to him. Our relationship was just like that: friends and borderline rivals. Naruto pouted momentarily then repeated his question:

"Since Sakura's not here, wanna spar?" I nodded immediately, hoping he didn't pick up on my eagerness.

Apparently he didn't, Naruto wasted NO time launching himself at me. I dodged easily and the fight began. It felt good to have the usual flurry of fighting. We were pretty much equal fighters now and both jounin. We blocked and stuck in turn, making it feel almost as though we were dancing.

"Ha! Got ya!" Naruto said triumphantly. I cursed my mistake as I found myself unexpectedly on my back, Naruto pinning me. I glared up at his cheeky grin. "Getting slow with age huh?"

"You wish," I growled, attempting to push his weight off me only to have more applied. "What about you?" I said, suddenly aware of out close proximity and fighting a blush. "Getting fat with age?" He hit me on the head.

"Teme, I'm not fat! It's all muscle!" he countered. I silently agreed with him, but would never admit to it aloud.

He was still straddling me, pinning my arms above my head. It was horribly distracting and I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Just admit defeat, Sasuke," Naruto teased.

"Fine just get off me!" I yelled. I didn't care anymore; I wanted him off more than I wanted to win at that moment. It had been happening more and more frequently lately as I realized my attraction for him However, this was the first time I had ever voiced anything. He looked surprised and got off slowly. I sat up quickly, turning to hide my burning face. Damn hormones! I cursed them for getting in the way of the spar.

"Sasuke?" I heard the concern in Naruto's voice and schooled my features into my bored face.

"Yes?" I asked turning to him. He peered at my face and put a hand to my forehead.

"Are you sick or something? You're usually not that easy to beat."

"I'm fine"

"You sure?" I winced ever so slightly at his wide, concerned blue eyes. I ducked away from his hand and stood up quickly. He stood up with me and adjusted his hitai-ate. He looked slightly worried "You might have a fever; your face is kind of red."

"I'm fine," I said turning away and starting to walk off, hoping to keep myself in check. Naruto followed like I had expected. I wish he wouldn't have had at the moment though. He turned to towards me with a grin.

"Hey Sasuke," he began. I knew what was coming. "What to get some ramen?" Yup, that was it. I shrugged before thinking it over.

"Great!" Naruto said as he grabbed my and proceeded to drag me towards Ichiraku. We both stopped dead at the first squeal.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" Shit! We both bolted, knowing that my fan club would soon swarm. We apparently weren't fast enough. They seemed to be getting smarter, blocking off our usual roof-top escapes. That's when I made my mistake, the mistake of a lifetime. I dodged into an ally, drawing Naruto in behind me. It was a dead end.

I glanced back at the approaching "enemy". I cringed at their simpering faces as they started to cling to my arms stopping all escape. My brain went fuzzy with the smell of all their noxious perfumes. I tried my hardest not to gag. It was overwhelming my senses in a very unpleasant way. I did the first think I could think of. (And let me tell you, for first ideas, it was really stupid.)

"Get off me you leeches! I won't date ANY off you! Ever! Hell, I'm gay and I'm already in love with Naru-"

I realized the mistake and slammed my hand to my mouth in horror. The girls in front of me seemed to mirror my feelings.

"What!?" 

"But Sasuke-kuuun!"

"That's not funny Sasuke-kun!"

"No, it's not." I found myself agreeing, still in shock. I glanced at Naruto who was staring at me like I had grown a second head. 

"What... the... hell... Sasuke?" he said slowly as if not understanding. "You... love... me?"

I couldn't take it anymore; I panicked and acted on impulse once again. I ran. I could hear the fangirls crying as I dodged through them and away from Naruto. How could I be so stupid?! I ran as long as I could before I had to stop. My breath was coming in ragged, harsh intervals that actually hurt. I sat on the ground at the base of a tree and settled my head on my drawn up knees. I was sitting in the middle of a forest; I had to figure out what to do next.

My first thought was to avoid Naruto's inevitable hatred like the plague. I mean, I basically just confessed that I loved him, and I was sure that Naruto didn't feel the same way. But maybe, because I was his friend, we could forget that this had ever happened and go back to the way we were ... are ... whatever. My thoughts were spinning out of control. I reflected on the look on Naruto's face when I had ... slipped. That look alone was enough to convince me that there was no hope in the mater. I was so distracted with my inner turmoil that I didn't even notice the object of my affections sitting beside me until I felt him touch me. Well, lean against me a least. He sat with his back turned to me. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel the tension in his back.

"Sasuke," he said.

'Oh no, here it comes' I thought miserably 'His total scorn and possible hate.'

"Did you really mean what you said back there? Don't lie."

I thought about lying anyway. But then I decided it wasn't worth it, the cat was already out of the bag so why not try and drag out the whole thing before the horribly inevitable scorn?

"Yeah," I muttered. I couldn't even look at him, I was too embarrassed. 

"Oh." Oh? Oh!? Oh, what? I confess to being in love with him and all he has to say is 'Oh'?! I felt myself getting angry and scowl deeply.

"Is that all you have to say?!" I hissed. He glanced at me hesitantly.

"I can't think of anything else to say," he replied. He sounded a bit nervous.

"How about a rejection, or a reply, just SOMETHING, anything!" I knew I sounded desperate, but I also knew I really was.

"Well, I dunno ... maybe I like ya back, but I'm not sure... I've never really liked someone besides Sakura, but even that ended after a while, but I don't feel the same way towards you as I did her... Somehow... Warmer... I think. I felt really warm when she was around, but it's more with you... uh... well, ya see I don't really know what I'm talking about..." He was fiddling with his fingers in a very cute Hinata-esque way. He was also blushing madly.

"Does ... does ... that mean that you..." I struggled not to sound sappy, but failed. (A/N: Me too, Sasuke, me too.) "Well, that you love me back?" He brightened and stopped fidgeting. He turned to face me fully.

"I guess that's what I was trying to say, I just didn't want to sound sappy and scare you off," he said grinning foxily "But I guess you don't mind sappy, do you Sasuke?" I actually smiled there and almost laughed at his shocked expression. I lent in spontaneously and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess I don't mind sappy at all, Naruto," I said. He began to fidget again and blushed even harder.

"Yeah," he mumbled "Me neither."

-OWARI-

-------------------------------------------------------   
**Author's Notes**

Why do I always with a kiss and a confession?! That's so cliche!!! (Hmm ... but maybe I like it that way) Anywhosits I hope you enjoyed the fluff! (AND REVIEW PLEASE!)


End file.
